


the sweetness never lasted

by skyewart



Series: and he told me I was holy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She definitely needs a distraction.<br/>He is the biggest distraction there is.<br/>At least for her.</p><p>// day two, prompt: <b>accusation</b>;</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetness never lasted

**Author's Note:**

> story title from fall out boy - jet pack blues

Her heart races as she slips through the door and lets it fall shut behind her.

Skye's footsteps sound impossibly loud in the silent night.

Throwing a last look over her shoulder, Skye makes her way down the hallway, fingers curled around the crumpled note.

She found it earlier today, carefully placed on the bed of her motel room.

 

_I'll be down the hall, if you need me._

 

Hacking into the hotels serves told her exactly which room he was occupying.

At first, she was resolute in her decision not to take him up on his offer, even toying with the idea of alerting Coulson of his presence, but now..

After their operation went south and Trip was left with a gun shot wound, Skye started to doubt her hasty decision.

And once she sat alone in her room for two hours, going through every tiny detail of their mission and thinking about what she could've done differently, she definitely needs a distraction.

He is the biggest distraction there is.

At least for her.

 

Even though she's been trying to ignore his presence, he has been in her mind all day.

No, he has been in her mind ever since the last time she saw him.

 

She comes to a halt right in front of his door and raises her hand to knock.

Three sharp knocks later, the door opens and reveals him standing there, a smug smile on his lips.

 

"Shut up." She growls, before he says anything and brushes past him into the room.

He shuts the door behind her and Skye realizes how dark it is in his room.

"Were you sleeping?" She asks him irritably.

"What did you expect me to do at three in the morning?" He counters, not answering the question but his voice does sound a little sleepy.

Skye groans. "Whatever, I don't care."

 

He shrugs and takes a few steps towards her. "What can I do for you, Skye?"

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Cut the crap, Ward, and tell me what the hell _you_ 're doing here."

He flashes her another one of his incredibly infuriating smirks and moves closer to her. "I wanted to see you, isn't that obvious?"

"I'm on a mission, Ward. I don't have time for you." She tries to put as much venom as it is humanly possible into the words. "Unlike you, I have a job to do. And I care about people."

He actually chuckles at that. By now, he is close enough that she can feel his breath fanning over her face. "And by the looks of it, you're doing a banged up job."

 

She wants to wipe that smug grin right off his face, but he's so close, right in her personal space and she can smell his aftershave and even a bit of peppermint toothpaste on his breath.

And his eyes, they stare right into hers, with a mischievous twinkle in them, making her feel like riling her up is his favorite pastime, which it probably is.

"Shut up, Ward." She spats once more and then she lunges for him, because honestly, they both know why he followed her here and why she came knocking on his door at three in the morning.

Their lips clash with such force that Skye can feel her teeth digging into his bottom lip.

Instead of pulling back, she drags them over his soft flesh, causing him to growl against her.

 

His arms wind around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You're late."

"No, you're just impatient." She tries to say, but her words turn into a moan, when his lips leave hers and latch onto her neck.

Her hands grip his shirt and pull it up.

"Look, who's talking." Ward says, his hands coming to her aid and removing his shirt for her.

 

"If I have to say shut up one more time, I'm leaving." Skye warns him, before she starts kissing his chest, teeth nipping gently on his flesh.

"No, you won't." His chest rumbles in silent laughter and Skye bites down hard. "Shut. Up."

She pushes him back until he tumbles into the bed and she straddles him.

His hands come up to grip her waist and it's her turn to take off her shirt.

 

She makes quick work of it, shedding her shirt and bra in quick succession, as Ward's fingers quickly undo the buttons on her jeans.

He pulls them down, twisting her so that she lands on the bed beside him.

In a flash, he's got her jeans and panties discarded and is kneeling between her legs.

"I thought you were going to leave after that last 'shut up'.." Ward asks innocently, leaning down to place a wet kiss on her inner thigh.

"Ward, there's at least one thing you can do with your mouth right now, that is better than talking." Skye tells him through heavy breaths, as he let his fingers slowly wander through her cunt. "Get to it."

 

And Ward doesn't disappoint.

With a smirk, he leans down and kisses her cunt, sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Holy fuck, that's what I'm talking about." Skye gasps, hands grasping for the sheets.

He circles his tongue around her clit, applying enough pressure for her to buckle under him, pushing herself up against him.

Ward places his hands and her thighs, holding her down and looks up at her.

Their eyes meet, and there's a dangerous glint in hers. "Don't you dare.."

 

He doesn't.

Ward chuckles agains her cunt, sending vibrations through her whole body.

He uses one of his hands to gently spread her folds and kisses her clit again.

One of his fingers slide into her, making her groan through grit teeth.

 

His lips latch onto her clit once more, sucking intently, his tongue moving in quick circles, until Skye's panting, her hand gripping him by the back of the neck and pressing him closer to her.

Ward adds another finger, matching his thrusts to the movement of his tongue and she gasp, letting out a string of curses until she comes.

He gives her cunt another slow, drawn out kiss, as she rides out her orgasm.

And then he slides up her body and presses his wet lips on hers.

 

"Mmmhh" Skye moans into the kiss. "You're the worst person, I've ever met."

"That's not true." He whispers against her lips, smiling. "But keep telling yourself that."

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeees, I finally did the thing! the ward-going-down-on-skye thing, which is the most important!  
> I just hope I did it right....
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://skyewart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
